Numquam Periit Amor
by immazinaman
Summary: Love is a four letter word Always is a six letter word, it was their word. But when someone from their past threatens to take that away from them Castle and Beckett fight for the justice they so desperately want...only problem could their justice come at a price? *Title in Latin means Love Never Dies*


Numquam Periit Amor

Chapter 1

It's strange how things work out, how in a moment's notice everything can either be ripped away from you or you can gain a lot. For Kate Beckett the one thing she didn't expect was a combination of both. The day started out just like any other, she woke up to the phone blaring wrote down the address and hung up. She leaned over and gently stroked the face of the man lying next to her. He stirred as she straddled his waist; he opened his eyes and smiled a shy smile. She leaned down a placed a soft kiss to his lips. It started out simple soon took on its own and became passionate with each kiss. When the need for air separated them she smiled that reserved smile that Castle knew was strictly for him.

"You have a case don't you." Castle knew that asking wasn't necessary.

"Yeah I do…are you going to be able to make it in today?" She smiled that shy smile of hers.

"I should. I need to go see Gina then I am all yours Detective." He leaned up and kissed her again.

"Mr. Castle you've been _mine _for the past five years." She whispered huskily in his ear sending chills up his neck not going unnoticed by Kate.

"Do you have any idea how sexy it is to hear you say something like that?" Castle replied through a strained voice fighting to keep control.

"Oh you have no idea." She replied sliding off him and go and get dressed.

"Detective Beckett what has gotten into you this morning?" Castle replied with a slight squeak in his voice nearly losing control. If she kept this up she'd be late for work and he'd be late for his meeting.

She walked into the bathroom with a wicked smile on her face knowing very well the effect she had on the man in the bed and knowing the poor guy was trying his hardest to keep control through everything she was doing to him. This is one of the many reasons she loved him so much, he was always trying to keep things in order. After the DC fiasco she didn't want them to be that distant and looking down at the engagement ring on her finger she knew she never wanted to lose him. After a quick shower she finally came out of the bathroom noticing that Castle wasn't in the bed. She walked into his study and found him looking a picture of them that they had taken two nights ago when they told everyone they were going to get married. She was sitting on his lap in one of the chairs, she thought back to who gave it to her only to remember Jenny bringing it into the station the next day when she brought Ryan his lunch. She gave it to them when no one else was looking with a smile that showed understanding and love for her friends who welcomed her into their little family so simply and it amazed her how the bond of everyone grew each day.

_Th_e _night was going good and everything was good. The news they had to share was building in them and they could barely contain their happiness, after finally an hour of discussing random topics and catching up with everyone Kate grabbed Castle's hand squeezing it to let him know that it was now or never. He slid his hand into this pocket and pulled out her engagement ring placing it on her ring finger under the table where no one could see what they were doing. Once it was on Kate lifted her hand from under the table and picked up her wine glass. It took a matter of two seconds after she picked up the glass that they all heard two sets of squeals one belonging to the ever observant M.E. and the other belonging to the equally observant and quiet Jenny. Catching everyone off guard all they could do was point at Beckett's finger drawing both Ryan and Esposito's, Alexis and Martha's gazes towards the brunette detective. Finally realizing what the squeals were about the remaining four gasps, causing Beckett to turn her gaze from their small family to her fiancée who was looking a little worried. Before they had the chance to defend themselves they were being pulled up and receiving hugs and pats on the back. Beckett got pulled over to where Lanie was with Jenny, Alexis, and Martha while Espo pulled Castle over to where Ryan was sitting._

_ "GIRL! How did it happen!? Details!" Lanie yelled with excitement._

_ "I called and told him to meet me at our swing set and when I got there he was just sitting there looking so lost and I thought he was mad and when he started talking I thought he was ending what we have been working so hard to have. Then he got down on one knee and told me that no matter what happens and whatever I decided and then he pulled out the ring and I just sat there at first." She paused letting everything sink in._

_ "WHAT HAPPENED NEXT!?" The sudden outburst caused not only the girls to laugh but caught the attention of the boys who stood a good distance away giving the woman space. Jenny's face went crimson while the girls laughed harder and Beckett looked back and caught Castle's gaze and held it for seemed like an eternity. A smile forming on both their faces before Kate felt a nudge at her side signaling her back to her story._

_ "Right, where was I?" _

_ "You were just sitting there…" Alexis supplied._

_ "Ah right, I sat there and stared at him then the ring then him again, you could tell by his facial expressions he thought I was going to say no and go to DC. So when I kneeled in front of him and whispered yes to him he just looked at me before finally smiled, his hands were so shaky when he tried to put the ring on my finger he apologized at least twenty times for being so nervous. It was adorable."_

_ "Girl! How does it feel being an engaged woman?" Lanie asked already knowing her friend was truly happy._

_ "It feels like a fairytale and I wouldn't change anything about it." _

_ "Congrats Kate, you both deserve this." Alexis leaned forward and embraced her in a tight hug. _

_ "Yeah Kate, you and Rick make a great couple. Congratulations." Jenny was the next to embrace Kate._

_ "Thank you Jenny, Alexis. I don't think I have ever been this happy." Kate replied wiping a tear away. _

_ "You deserve it Katherine and I know Richard would never have done this if he didn't really love you."_

_ "Martha, I went to the swing set to tell him I got the job in DC and that I wasn't going to take it…and I come home with a beautiful ring and a fiancée who is anything sort of amazing." She glanced back at Castle one more time smiling._

"You know you're going to be late for work if you keep staring off into space like that." Castle's voice pulled her out of the little world she had dazed into. She smiled at him and crossed over to him.

"Why were you staring at the picture Jenny took?" She had never asked him.

"I was just thinking that I had never seen you smile so much in one night. It was beautiful." Castle said placing the frame back to where it was sitting.

"I can think of at least one other time I've smiled that much." Kate replied wrapping her arms around his waist and lying her head on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? When?" Castle's confusion was cute she could play with this but he was right she would be late if she did.

"The night we got together for the first time…I couldn't stop smiling. It was like I had no control over my emotions. I was and still am very happy…and that's because of you Castle." Kate replied kissing his shoulder blade.

"I love you Kate. You know that right?" Something was off but Kate didn't know what it was to address it.

"Yeah I do and I love you too." She replied stepping in front of him to kiss him.

"You should get going; I will see you later today." He said pulling a groaning Kate to the front door.

"I'll be the one with files." She groaned as she grabbed her bag and keys off the table.

"I'll be the one with the coffee in my hand." He replied earning him a smile he loved so much and a kiss from the woman he loved. With a final goodbye she walked out the door.


End file.
